The Unexpected
by meaisabelle
Summary: Jacob would do everything for Bella  as a friend.  He helped Bella arrange her wedding with Edward and many more. Jake finds out that Bella is pregnant with Edward's child. He does everything he could to help cover up Bella with Charlie but he finds out.


So this is a story of Bella everything for Bella (as a friend.) He helped Bella arrange her wedding with Edward and many more. Until Jake finds out that Bella is pregnant with Edward's child. He does everything he could to help cover up Bella with Charlie and Charlie finds out that Bella is pregnant and Jake was covering up for her so Charlie gets really mad at Jake he goes insane and tries to take Jake's life. What will happen to Jake? And what will Bella do to return the favour by trying to protect him from her dad?

It was a nice afternoon a few days after Bella and Edward's marriage. Bella was spending some time with her best friend, Jacob Black. "Jake, thanks again for helping us with our wedding. I owe you big." Bella smiled at Jacob. "No problem Bells, after all, you are my best friend" Jacob replied.

"Bella! We should probably go now. You know Carlisle doesn't want you out too late." Edward called out from afar. "Coming!" Bella replied.

"I better get going." Bella told Jacob. "Sure. Take care of yourself." Jacob said. Bella smiled and left.

A few weeks later. "Uhm Edward?" Bella said in a nervous voice. "Yes love?" Edward answered. "I need to tell you something very important." Bella entered the room. "What is it love? Is anything wrong?" Edward asked, concerned. "Well, I'm uhh.. Pregnant." Bella said, almost whispering. Edward was in shock. It took him awhile before he started talking again. "Don't worry Bella, we can go through this. After all, we are couple now." Edward hugged Bella. "Thanks" Bella whispered so softly.

The next day, Bella spent some time with Jacob again. "Jake, I gotta tell you something." Bella said. "What is it Bells?" Jacob asked. "Well, I'm pregnant, and, I am still not sure if I should keep it or not because I know that Charlie would kill me if he finds out." Bella said, scared. "Oh, I see. Well Bella, I am going to try my best to cover up for you." Jacob offered. "Really Jake? Thanks, you're the best best friend ever." Bella smiled.

(**nine months later**.)

"Wow, my bump sure is getting bigger." Bella looked in the mirror. "Don't worry love, you still look good to me." Edward smiled and caressed Bella's bump.

(meanwhile at Charlie's house.)

"Hey Charlie!" Jacob greeted. "Hey Jake! Have you heard from Bella lately? I hear she's been sick and isolated at the Cullen's. Is she getting any better yet?" Charlie got concerned. "They said she's getting better." Jacob lied. "Oh, ok. Let me know if you hear anything else. Tell Bells I love her." Charlie sat down. "Sure." Jacob said.

(at the mall.)

Bella and Edward were shopping at the mall for baby clothes. Then while they were looking around, Charlie saw Bella, he had almost wanted to go to Bella, just to see her pregnant. Instead he goes home, gets himself drunk, then Jacob goes to Charlie's and then Charlie chases Jacob around with a gun.

(The nest afternoon)

"What? No! This can't be happening! If he could chase you around with a gun, then what more can he do to me?" Bella got terrified. Jacob fell silent. "Don't worry Bella, I'll protect you." Edward broke the awkward silence.

"THERE YOU ARE! I've been looking all over for you! Come on here!" Charlie called out to Jacob.

"Oh no! Edward what do we do? I'm scared!" Bella panicked. "Get in the garage." Edward told Bella. Bella did as told. But it was Jacob Edward was worried about. "Jake, get into the garage with Bella, I'll distract Charlie and you go sneak off to our house." Edward said. "I can't, this is my problem." Jacob answered. "No Jake, get in-" Edward was cut off by Bella. "Aaahhhh!" Bella screamed. "Oh God no!" Edward whispered. He went to the garage, finding Bella bleeding. "Edward, I don't know what's happening! I'm so scared!" Bella cried. "Don't worry love, I'll help you." Edward said as he carried Bella to their house.

"Carlisle! We need your help! I think Bella's going to give birth!" Edward shouted. "I'm coming down!" Carlisle replied.

"Oh God it hurts! I can't do this!" Bella cried. "Don't worry Bella, I'll give you anaesthesia, you wouldn't have to feel the pain." Carlisle said as he injected it into Bella. Bella blacked out and Edward started pushing her bump for the baby to come out.

"Come on Edward, we've got to work on this fast. Bella's anaesthesia will run off any time soon." Carlisle rushed. "I'm doing my best okay?" Edward replied.

The head had already came out but Bella started to wake up. She was screaming, which caused her blood to run more. She was helplessly screaming as the baby came out. She finally got the hold of things and saw her baby. "Baby girl." She stuttered. "Can I-" Bella was cut off. "Sure love, just be careful." Bella gently carried her and smiled. She gave her back to Edward and eventually lost consciousness. Edward slowly injected the venom to her heart. Just as Jacob came running to their house "I'm so sorry, I had no choice, he was going to kill me with his gun, I had to do it." Jacob panicked. "Don't worry, we understand, I hope Bella will." Edward caressed Bella's head.


End file.
